Stay With Me
by ShipperTrish
Summary: It was late at night, their mission was over, and all Sakura wanted to do was to go home and sleep. “Stay with me,” Kakashi asked her, and then everything changed. This is a followup to my previous story “Suspicions.”


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto." 

WARNING: Rate M for Lemon.

**Stay With Me**

It was late at night and Naruto had already parted ways with them. She was tired, and sleepy, and their mission was over. All she wanted to do was to go home and sleep.

"Goodnight, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled and gave a friendly wave goodbye. As she began to turn and walk away, she felt Kakashi's warm hand reach out for hers and she was forced to stop. She turned around to face him. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Stay with me." Kakashi said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura asked.

"I said…" Kakashi stepped closer to her, so close that Sakura could feel the heat coming from his body, "…Stay with me." Then, he looked straight into Sakura's eyes in a way that made her feel immediately awake. It was a combination of longing and pleading. At that moment, she understood.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know what you're asking of me?" Sakura replied.

Kakashi's face was now a mere inches from hers. His nose and mouth so near to her own that even with his mask on, Sakura could feel the warmth of his every breath. "I do. That's why I'm giving you a choice, so that it'll be of your own free will…Without regrets. But Sakura, I'm asking you, please…Stay with me."

Sakura looked deep into his eyes. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. It was only the other night that they had both come to realize this, cuddled close together by the campfire. They had wanted more that very night, but had held back. Now that they didn't have to hold back, Sakura felt herself holding back still. Please, don't break my heart, Sakura thought. It's been broken before…But Kakashi's not Sasuke, Sakura reminded herself.

"Okay, Kakashi," she relented. "I'll stay with you."

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief and his body visibly relaxed. "Thank you, Sakura," he replied, then lowered his head to gently kiss Sakura on the cheek. Sakura could feel all her defenses come crumbling down. Without another word, they began to walk side by side, holding hands on the empty, silent streets of Konoha.

Sakura found it difficult to pay attention to where she was going. It was like she was on auto-pilot, blindly letting Kakashi lead the way. Before she knew it, Kakashi was leading her up a flight of stairs and holding a door open for her. It was then that it hit Sakura…Of all their years together, this was the first time she would see where Kakashi lived. He was always so secretive of his personal life.

Sakura stepped into the moonlit room and could make out a living room. She felt Kakashi walk in behind her and heard him lock the door. There was a kind of finality to it that left an expression on Sakura's face that Kakashi could read even in the dim light.

"Sakura, if you don't want to…If you're not ready…I won't hold it against you."

"Please, Kakashi," Sakura interrupted him, "Don't make me wait any longer than I already have."

Despite his mask, despite the low light, Sakura definitely saw a smile spread across Kakashi's face. He moved in close to her, slowly pulled down his mask, and softly pressed his lips against Sakura's. Sakura let her eyes drift shut and parted her lips slightly for him. Kakashi took it as an opportunity to dip his tongue into her mouth and gently massage his tongue against hers. Sakura felt herself lose all ability to think. All she had left was her ability to feel.

Sakura felt Kakashi help pull off her backpack, yet never break their kiss. She had forgotten that she still had a backpack on. She had forgotten that they had just finished a mission. She had forgotten that just minutes ago she was sleepy and exhausted. Apparently, she had forgotten a lot of things. Her backpack fell with a heavy thud on the floor. Soon Kakashi was pulling off his own backpack and that, too, fell heavily down unto the floor.

Free of their burdens, Sakura felt Kakashi walking her backwards. She was vaguely aware of leaving the living room and stepping into a smaller, moonlit room, but it was hard to pay attention with Kakashi kissing her the way he was. Not only that, but now his hands were also upon her. She felt the zipper on the front of her shirt get pulled down and the shirt being pulled off her shoulders and down her arms. She felt Kakashi's fingers on her back, expertly undoing the clasp of her bra, and it being pulled off and tossed to the ground as well. She felt his hands move to her front, gently squeezing her breasts, his thumb and index finger gently pinching and rolling her nipples. Sakura took one more step backwards, felt the back of her thighs hit the edge of what felt like a mattress, and fell flat on her back into bed…Kakashi's bed. Kakashi stood above her, taking in the image and couldn't help but laugh at how clumsily it had all happened. "Shut up," Sakura said, but she was laughing herself. They smiled at each other, but now it was time to get down to business.

Kakashi began to undress himself. First, the forehead protector came off. Sakura found herself face to face with Kakashi's Sharingan. Normally it would've been a formidable sight, but this time the only formidable thing about it was the desire behind it. Then, Kakashi pulled off his vest, his gloves, and long-sleeved shirt. This time Sakura was faced with Kakashi's naked torso. From his shoulders and arms, to his chest and stomach, Kakashi was all muscle. Oh, my goodness! breathed Sakura. It really does pay off to be a Jounin doesn't it?! Sakura had just noticed the ANBU tattoo on his arm when all too soon he was bent down pulling off his ninja shoes and Sakura's knee-high ones as well. She stretched out each leg to help him and Kakashi made sure to run his hands down each smooth leg while pulling her shoes off. Then he moved to the hem of her shorts. With a single tug, he pulled them off, right along with her 2 weapon bags and her panties. Now Sakura was completely naked and she could feel the heat of Kakashi's eyes roaming all over her body. Sakura had remained in the position she fell in with her legs spread open at the edge of the bed and Kakashi's wandering eyes couldn't help but rest upon the opening between her legs. He admired her V-shaped patch of pink hair at first, but it was Sakura's wet and glistening slit that really got Kakashi's attention. They had just begun, but it was already soaked and ready for him to enter inside. It was tempting, but it had been quite a long time since Kakashi had been with a woman, and he wanted to make this last, so instead Kakashi got down on his knees, leveled himself to Sakura's opening, and licked her slit, first up, then down, then back up again. Pleasured moans escaped from Sakura's lips and Kakashi felt the erection in his pants twitch and grow longer and harder. Using two fingers, Kakashi gently penetrated her. Sakura groaned again in pleasure, this time louder than before. First slowly, then eventually getting faster, Kakashi pulled his fingers in and out of Sakura. He couldn't believe how tight and hot she was inside. He couldn't wait to be inside of her for real. Kakashi brought his mouth down to Sakura's clit and flicked his tongue against it quickly, moving up and down, over and over again. Sakura was helpless to what Kakashi was doing to her. All she could do was grab fistfuls of the shuriken-patterned bedspread beneath her, breathe fast, and moan. Unable to take his arousal anymore, Kakashi stood up and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. For the first time in her life, Sakura was face to face with a man's erection. Kakashi's penis was both thick and long and she imagined it would feel really good inside of her. Kakashi quickly went to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. Sakura watched as he tore the foil off, take out the rubber, pinch the tip for the semen later, and roll the rest of the rubber down his shaft all the way to the hilt. Even just seeing a man put a condom on was new to her. Kakashi went back to where she was.

"Move up," he instructed her, and Sakura obligingly centered herself in his bed.

Holding his penis, Kakashi guided it into Sakura's opening. Sakura felt her lips welcomely wrap around his tip then slowly, inch by inch, her inner walls wrapped around the rest of Kakashi's length. Sakura was so tight inside and squeezing his penis so hard, that this time Kakashi was the one to give out a groan. There were only a few more inches left when Sakura felt unbelievable pain. Sakura gave out a cry and Kakashi immediately stopped pushing himself further in. _Kakashi-sensei, do you know what you're asking of me?_ the words rang inside Kakashi's head. At the time, he knew he was asking her to sleep with him. He knew he was asking her to finish what they had started in the woods, but now he truly understood what he had asked of her…He was her first lover. He had asked her to give up her virginity to him. She must've imagined this moment happening with Sasuke, not him, but it was him.

"We can stop. We don't have to," Kakashi said, suddenly feeling awful in more ways than one.

"No, I want to," Sakura breathed. "I just need to get used to it. Please, Kakashi, keep going."

Feeling somewhat consoled, Kakashi pushed his pelvis as slowly and as gently as he possibly could into Sakura's and the last few inches of him were finally buried deep inside of her. Sakura gave out one last cry and then fell quiet once more.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered, but she still sounded in pain.

As much as Kakashi just wanted to pound against her, he held his hips still until she seemed comfortable and used to him inside of her.

"Okay…You can move now," she told him.

Kakashi pulled out, then pushed back in. Once again, Sakura gave out a cry.

"Sakura…"

"I just need to get used to it. Please, Kakashi…Don't stop."

Against his own judgement, Kakashi kept going. Every time he went in, Sakura gave out a pained cry, but still she kept urging him on. After awhile, Sakura's cries subsided, much to Kakashi's relief.

"It feels good now," she told him.

"Thank goodness," he replied. "I hate hurting you."

The hard part over with, Kakashi began to truly make love to Sakura. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, kissing and licking it at the same time. In this way, he worked his way from one side of her neck to the other. At the same time, he never broke rhythm, his penis pumping slowly in and out between Sakura's legs. Then, Kakashi moved his mouth up to Sakura's and kissed her as hard and as deep as he could. Inside, Kakashi moved his penis equally hard and deep into Sakura. Sakura moaned in his mouth, but this only urged Kakashi to pump harder, and deeper, and faster. Then, he pulled out just a little to take one of her nipples in his mouth and lavish it with his tongue. Once the first nipple was thoroughly licked and sucked, he moved to the other one. Only when both nipples had gotten his full attention did he bring his mouth back down hard onto Sakura's open mouth. He lifted her legs up and placed them so that her knees were bent over his shoulders with her heels touching his back. The change in position forced Kakashi's penis even further inside and Kakashi and Sakura gave a mutual groan. Kakashi began to grind so hard and fast into Sakura that they were actually moving up the bed. Sakura couldn't keep up with him, she couldn't take this for much longer, but at the same time she refused to ask Kakashi to stop. _I want this,_ Sakura thought. As Kakashi's pelvis came crashing down, she forced hers up to meet him, making the impact much harder than it already was. _I've wanted this for so long…_Again, she forced her hips to meet his. _I just need him to fuck…to fuck…_

"OHMYGOD!!!" Sakura screamed and her head tilted all the way back and her pelvis lifted up off the bed. She grabbed Kakashi's butt with both hands and forced him to stop moving. All she wanted was to feel him as deep as possible inside of her and to ride the intense waves of pleasure flowing through her. Then, she fell back down onto the bed, fully spent. Kakashi had stopped breathing…It was an amazing sight to see Sakura this way. He gave her a minute or two more to recover, but then it was his turn.

"Turn around," he instructed her, and Sakura got on all fours for him on the bed.

With one hand, Kakashi held her hip and with the other he guided himself again inside of Sakura. It was a completely new position, so again Sakura felt pain, but again she urged Kakashi to continue on. With both hands now on her hips, Kakashi was able to fully control his movements in and out of her. Slowly he pulled out and slowly he pushed himself back in. Kakashi groaned. Sakura was still so tight!! Slowly out, slowly in, out, in, out, in. Giving into the sensation of her inner walls squeezing tightly around him, Kakashi moved faster and faster inside of Sakura. Sakura grabbed fistfuls of blanket again and held on tight. There was nothing she could do…Kakashi was out of control. Faster and faster he went, each thrust coming quicker than the last. Kakashi's pelvis was slapping so fast against her buttocks, that again Sakura felt like she couldn't take much more…Then, Kakashi tightly squeezed his eyes shut and groaned his release. Relief succumbed over both of them and Sakura collapsed unto the bed, Kakashi collapsing right next to her. As tired and exhausted as Sakura already was before she had agreed to stay with Kakashi tonight, she was even more tired and exhausted now. If it was any consolation, Kakashi looked just as exhausted as her, if not more so.

In the dark, Kakashi held out his hand and Sakura took it. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, then placed it on his heart and promptly fell asleep. Sakura smiled. Thank goodness I had taken a chance and stayed, Sakura thought, and then blissfully fell asleep herself.

The End

Note: Just by coincidence, there's a fanart by **yume-darling** at the **Deviant Art** site called **"Stay"** that goes really well with this story. Apparently, she submitted her work 2 years prior to my writing this story, and when I did write this story, I never saw her fanart until 3 months after I wrote it. Guess we just had the same image in our heads all this time. )


End file.
